fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conatus/Vega
Vega is a character in Conatus and the first character created by Pyrostar. As character 001, Vega is both the first of the free starting characters and the first character created for the game itself. Background Vega has been wandering the lands of Grimnore for so long, she has essentially forgotten where she came from in the first place; her old life now essentially dead, Vega is now a hardened survivalist, coursing across the land guided by nothing but her instinct and the stars. She doesn't even fully know where her own equipment came from, but to her, it doesn't fully matter. As long as Vega has the will to carry on, nothing else matters. Appearance Vega is a tall woman with pale skin and wild, frayed dirty blond hair. Her skin often appears darker than it actually is due to large amounts of dirt and dust accumulated on her body. Her eyes are a deep blue, though can change depending on various factors. Vega's typical outfit is a worn-down and eroded black longcoat, under which she wears a faded light blue cotton shirt and tan pants. Her equipment is attached to a belt around her wait, aside from her shield, which is connected to a strap on the back of her coat. She has another belt around her chest, stretching from her left shoulder to her right hip; this belt seems to store food and other items for quick access. She also wears fingerless gloves, said to be an aid in climbing steep surfaces. Personality Vega can be described as unflinching and uncaring in general. Years of exposure to the harsh and malicious world of Grimnore have driven any fear from her body, and she essentially focuses her every action towards her own survival. This makes her appear selfish to others, as she will gladly put herself before anybody else regardless of what they are going through. Vega is very deterministic in her pursuit of survival and life, only backing down when she believes the risk to herself is too great. Vega also has an almost religious connection to the stars, having prayed to them and asked them for guidance so often over her years in Grimnore that she has essentially formed a romantic bond with the night sky itself, an extremely deep dependency. She is a master of navigating through the stars, and has an innate knowledge of astronomy. Gameplay True to her character and the overall goal of Conatus, Vega's overall playstyle is oriented towards survival. She is an all-around character that has low health, but a very high amount of vigor, enabling her to climb longer or perform more physical activity without tiring herself out, as well as go longer without food than other character. Vega has innate skill with sniper-like ranged weapons due to her various skills and perks, as well as the accuracy buff from her Sextant Shield, making her extremely skilled at sniping. Using her increased vigor in tandem with this creates a character capable of climbing to extreme heights in order to snipe at opponents from far away. Stats Equipment Traits Skills Trivia *Vega is named after the star of the same name, which is tied into her general stargazing and constellation theme. *Vega's design is inspired by the Hunters from Bloodborne, primarily in her clothing. *Vega is the first character developed for Conatus. Category:Conatus Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Subpages